BLOOPERS, INTERVIEWS&CONS
by VampiraStessi
Summary: Currently the only story that will be featured in 'Bloopers, Interviews&Cons' is my story "Sucked out of one dimension, bleeding in the next," first chapter is a CON for the first five chapters of that story(: My other stories will be added to this one soon(: This is just a little fun- sort of drama free zone to just laugh and ask awesome questions!(: ENJOY! Chap3 is a FB chatroom
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just fun chaps for when we are late on updating, and I just loved the idea(:**

**DISCLAIMER: We only own our OCs, and our story SOO1DBITN. We do not own Paley Fest, or TVD, or Debra Brinaum.**

**BLOOPERS, INTERVIEWS&CONS**

**FOR: "SUCKED OUT OF ONE DIMENSION, BLEEDING IN THE NEXT"**

**PALEY FEST: FIRST CONVENTION, CHAPTER 1 **

AC/DC- HIGH WAY TO HELL (PLAYING IN BACK ROUND)

**DEBRA BRINAUM (TV GUIDE MAGAZINE):** "He's the good boy, turned bad boy, turned good boy- I think? Stefan Salvatore as himself!"

**CROWD:** APPLAUSE

**STEFAN:** _*Walks onto stage and takes the end chair, that was placed just for him.*_

**DEBRA: **"He's the bad boy, who will finally get the right girl- Damon Salvatore as himself."

**CROWD:** APPLAUSE

**DAMON:** _*Walks onto stage, gently smacks Debra's butt, and proceeds to walk with a devilish look on his face while he holds his pointer finger up to his lips, and takes his seat next to Stefan*_

**DEBRA:** "The lovable girl who finds herself dragged around in this mess- literally, whilst she finds love, and manages to keep her best friend under control- Karla Renea as herself!"

**CROWD: **APPLAUSE

**KARLA: **_*Takes a seat center stage next to Damon*_

**DEBRA:** "She's the flirt with the hots for Stefan. She's got a bad attitude, hatred for one Gilbert and maybe love for the other- Jessica Cresta as herself!"

**CROWD:** APPLAUSE

**JESSI:** _*Shakes her whole body in a funky, yet sexy way as Jensen Ackles did to this song in one of his interviews. The moment was just to perfect for her to pass up.*_

**CROWD: **LAUGHS

**DEBRA:** "He's the boy who just can't seem to catch a break from the vampire world- Jeremy Gilbert as himself!"

**JER:** _*Walks on stage and sits beside Jessi.*_

**DEBRA:** "He's the vampire hunter with some serious 'splaining to do- Alaric Saltzman as himself!"

**CROWD:** APPLAUSE

**RIC:** _*Walks on stage with an IPhone in his hands, gently waves to the audience as he sits beside Jeremy.*_

**DEBRA:** "And finally, the evil geniuses who bring all the action, romance and creativity to the show-VampiraStessi, and VampiraDarla, or Vampira Squared (V2)."

**CROWD: **APPLAUSE

**VS&VD: **_*Walk on stage together and take the last two remaining seats.*_

**CROWD:** "DAMON WE LOVE YOU!"

**DAMON:** "I love you back!"

**DEBRA:** "Nothing but love. Lets talk a little bit about the Originals. I figured they're not here tonight, it's a little safe to talk about them-"

**DAMON:** "Not that I already don't, but we can say whatever we want about them."

**DEBRA:** "Exactly, we're safe, no ones going to tell them right?"

**BACKSTAGE:**

***KLAUS, REBEKAH, CAROLINE, ELENA, AND TYLER ARE SITTING ON A COUCH, WATCHING THE WHOLE INTERVIEW ON A TELEVISION SCREEN***

**ONSTAGE:**

**DAMON:** "That's the whole reason we're here, is to talk shit about the Originals."

**CROWD:** LAUGHS AT ANYTHING DAMON SAYS

**DEBRA: **"Have we seen the last of the Originals?"

**V2: **"Noooooooooo."

**VS:** "Absolutely not."

**CROWD:** CHEERS IN HAPPINESS

**DAMON:** "It's why all of us constantly live on the precipice of death."

**DEBRA:** "And that's why we love you all so much."

**DAMON:** "Something like that."

**DEBRA:** "So Vampira's will Klaus and Caroline, well you know..."

**VD: **"Be hanging around each other more often?"

**DAMON:** "Yeah, is Klaus still trying to get some from Vampire Barbie?"

**CROWD:** LAUGHS& FAN-GIRL SQUEALS LIKE CRAZY

**VS:** "Well what's so funny to me is, everyone is so excited about this _Klaroline_, at first I didn't understand it. That was when we were to hooked on _Delena,_ but we quickly got over that and jumped ship. But, there is one thing everyone needs to understand. That Klaus, Klaus is bad- he is a mass murderer. Like his hobbies are-"

**VD:** "But he's got such a big heart."

**VS:** "-turning hybrids to murder people. I mean, that is a terrible _match . c o m_ profile."

**VS: **"Though, you know, like Caroline calls her mom and says, 'Hey mom I met this _great guy_. He likes to murder people sometimes, but other then that, _he's a real charmer_!"

**STEFAN:** "Do you really think Klaus has a _match . c o m_ profile? I was like wait a second, hmm..."

**DAMON:** "No, Stefan, Klaus actually owns ."

**VD&VS: **_*Laughing*_ "Yeah, exactly."

**STEFAN: **"Yeah like during the next season, we have like little side bits for it. Have one chapisode where we reveal the match . c o m chapisode. Just a random segway."

**VD:** "Yeah exactly, like let me just check my _match . c o m_ profile, LINK!"

**VS:** "Yeah, let me just _Bing match . c o m._"

**VD:** "Yes, but ugh the whole Klaus and Caroline, I just love that, that whole relation- or whatever relationship there is, it's all based on manipulation, on both of their parts. So ugh-"

**DAMON: **"Aren't all relationships based on manipulation?"

**CROWD: **NOT VERY PLEASED. LITTLE LAUGHTER.

**JESSI:** _*laughing*_ "Maybe yours."

**STEFAN:** "Yeah, _especially_ mine and yours buddy."

**DAMON:** "That was- _A. __**Definitive**__. Joke_!"

**DAMON TO DEBRA:** "Ask another question. Help me. Please. Ask another question."

**KARLA (RESCUES DAMON):** "Speaking of us being the Original's _play-things_, what's up with the Jeremy and Jessica flirtation relationship, wasn't she suppose to be in the chapisodes in the first place for Stefan? So, ugh, what's up with that?" _*Turns to her side and stares down Jessi with a 'well, go ahead, try to weasel your way out of that one,' written on her face.*_

**DEBRA:** "Oh~~ It's like she's reading my cards. Let's talk about Jeremy then, Jessi."

**JESSI: **_*Clears throat*_ "_Let's,_ not."

**DEBRA:** "Too bad, because you see, I saw this picture online for an upcoming chapisode, where Jessica and Jeremy do a little dancing at a costume party, where Jessi is half naked. I speak for everyone when I say, is this a love square forming between, Jeremy, Jessica, Stefan, and Elena? So what's going on there, will there be any serious complications involved?"

**JESSI:** "Ahhh, yes. Complications. Just like every best friend in my life," _*Brings the attention back_ _on Karla, making the same motions she did earlier*_ "they don't know when to shut their cake hole, especially when it's around a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed vampire, am I right, Karla or AKA '_I wanna be little Mrs. Damon Salvatore_?'"

**KARLA:** "This isn't about me. Your avoiding the question, she was asking about _you_ and _your _love interest, not mine. So just answer the question, _bestie_." _*Elbows Jessi playfully, smirking that she has the upper hand.*_

**DEBRA:** "Don't worry Jessi, the fans and I will ask _'little Mrs. Damon Salvatore'_ that later. Just describe the Jeremy-Jessica relationship for the fans so there is no confusion."

_**GILESTA**_** (GILBERT&CRESTA, PRONOUNCED *GLISS-TA*): **_*Shift awkwardly, until Jer decides to play along and have some fun.*_

**JER:** "Wait," _*faces Jessi*_ "there's a potential _romantic_ relationship between you and I? Please, explain how this came to be for me, I'm a _little lost_."

**CROWD:** _GILESTA_ FANS MAKE A FEW OHS~~AWES~~_STESSI_ FANS BOO, THE AUDIENCE IS TORN 50/50.

**JESSI:** _*Facing Debra, blushing massively, not looking Jer or Stef in the eye*_ "Honestly, I have no idea where anyone got Stefan and I, or Jer and I together from. I thought I made it pretty clear that my one true love is-"

**RIC: **"ALARIC!"

**CROWD:** CRACKS UP LAUGHING

**JESSI:** "I was going to say Sam Winchester-"

**FAN: **"GREAT CHOICE!"

**JESSI:** "Thank you! But I guess- wait no, Ric that's just creepy. I'm 17, your 26."

**RIC:** "Hey, _anything_ can happen. 'Sides, Stefan's like a 100 and then some years older then you."

**JESSI:** "That's _totally_ different."

**DAMON:** "Which is why, in the end, she will ultimately end up with Elijah."

**JESSI:** "He does have _great _hair."

**KARLA:** "Way to avoid the question completely, Jess."

**JESSI:** "Well maybe you shouldn't be asking _me_, it's the writers call, really."

**DEBRA:** "Any comments Vampira Squared?"

**V2:** "Umm..."

**VS: **"I guess I'll answer then. Well, for right now, Jessica needs another best friend, she's not the loner type. Jeremy could really use someone right now, so we created a cute relationship between them. Though, in the end, it's really up to the fans. They decide, but no relationships except for _Darla_ will be happening anytime soon."

**VD:** "What she said." _*Points at VS*_

**DEBRA:** "Well fans, there you have it, what's it going to be? _Stessi,_ or _Gilesta_?

**FANS:** STESSI! GILESTA! STESSI! GILESTA!

**DEBRA:** "Looks like it's a pretty tight race. Leave which pairing you prefer in the _**review (wink, wink, hint, hint)**_ section for the writers to make a decision."

**STEFAN: **"Well _I _for one would pick _Elijah _if _I _were Jess. _He's so cute_."

**DAMON:** "Yeah, he's _so pretty_."

**VS:** "No, I feel like Elijah would have to get in line behind Alaric-"

**RIC:** "THANK YOU!"

**CROWD:** LAUGHS

**DAMON:** "Doesn't _anyone_ watch _Pretty Little Liars_? Apparently teachers and students _can_ make out, if the relationship starts before her first day of school and they keep the relationship a secret. You got one-two more chapisodes to _make your move _Ric!" _*sing-song voice* _"I'll be your wing man."

**VD:** "Oh yeah, well, let's not forget that Klaus draws pictures of horses!"

**DAMON:** "That was a nice touch. Klaus also grows Orchids-"

**RIC:** "Did you get that off his _match . c o m_ profile? We were just speaking of love interests, if you catch my drift." _*winks*_

**DAMON:** "What? No! I was at his place for a dinner party okay?-"

**STEFAN:** "Dude just, leave it there. Say no more."

**CROWD:** LAUGHS

**DEBRA:** "_Okay_, moving on. Do you have any plans for Esther?"

**VD:** "We are a little iffy on that, we have a different lay out for both her and Michael then the one the show gave us. We have twisted it onto a new path,"

**DAMON: **"Yeah, so instead of the Brothers Grim, it's _the Mother's Grim._"

**FANS THAT UNDERSTAND THE JOKE:** HYSTERICALLY LAUGHING

**STEFAN:** _*Laughing*_ "Dude where the hell do you get this stuff? You have cue cards back there?" _*mocking Damon*_ "It's not the Brothers Grim, It's the Mother's Grim!"

**DAMON, MOTIONS TO FANS: **"Do you see what I have to deal with on a _daily basis_?"

**STEFAN: **"_No_, do you see what _I_ have to deal with!?"

**KARLA:** "You two _need_ an intervention."

**DEBRA: **"Alright, what I want to know is, how did Karla, and Jessica get the part to play the Fan-Girls in this story that you two have created?"

**STEFAN:** "Yeah how did they get the part?"

**DAMON:** "Do tell V2."

**VS:** "We don't kiss and tell- I mean, I don't..."

**STEFAN:** "Well, they are just great for the story line, no other Fan-Girls could have brought so much effort and purpose to this particular story line, they just nailed it, right?"

**VD: **"Yeah... Sure. Okay that works."

**DAMON:** "Two words. Casting. Couch."

**VS:** "Yes. That's what happened. Sorry."

**STEFAN:** "Wait. What?"

**VD:** "We're sorry, but it's true."

**STEFAN:** "What's true?"

**VS:** "Casting couch."

**STEFAN:** "What's the casting couch?"

**DAMON:** "Oh, come on Stef think about it!"

**VS:** "How do you not know that?"

**VD:** "Are you naturally blonde?"

**KARLA:** "Hey!"

**DAMON:** "You've never heard of the casting couch!?"

**STEFAN:** "No, what is that!?"

**DAMON:** "Oh my God."

**STEFAN:** "Alright, maybe you can just show me later."

**DAMON:** "You know what buddy, if you don't know what that is, then I can't show you anything."

**VD: **"_And_ back to the question before this turns into another fan fiction where Stefan ends up pregnant with Damon's kid. They just have what it takes, there are so many different layers to both Jessica and Karla that we will see in the next few chapisodes that come along. Yes Jess is a little more rough around the edges, impulsive, acts and then thinks of the consequences later after it's to late. Karla is the opposite, they are each others rocks, because they bring out sides the girls never even thought they had out in each other. It's the same with Stefan and Damon. Stefan has and equal amount of bad as Damon, just as Damon has an equal amount of good as Stefan. It's just _how_ it came to be and how it's _reveled_ that shows the true dynamics of the relationship. I feel that Jessica and Karla are the same as Team Salvatore, as so many of us call it."

**STEFAN AND DAMON:** *Share one of those brotherly looks, and the they give each other a high-five.*

**STEFAN: **_*Pumps his fist into the air as he says*_ "TEAM SALVATORE!" _*Looks down at his hand*_ "Ring power!"

**DAMON:** _*Bumps his fist with Stefan* _"Activate!"

**JESSI:** "Okay, Sponge bob, Patrick, calm down you two. Obviously Team Crenea (Krah-nay) is far superior."

**DAMON:** "Team what?"

**STEFAN:** "It's a combo of their last names, smart, but not good enough! We have rings!"

**JESSI:** "Yeah rings that you could easily rip off!"

**KARLA: **"'Sides we are more awesome."

**DAMON: **"Oh yeah? And why do you think that?"

**JESSI:** "'Cause we got matching tattoos yesterday."

**RIC:** "Yeah, and you can't see it on the skin they are showing now, so my guess is the tattoo is... on the hip?"

**JESSI:** "Wow, you're a lucky guesser."

**RIC: **"That I am."

**JER:** "A tattoo on the hip... What of?"

**DAMON:** "Yeah, I agree with little Gilbert. Can we see?"

**TEAM CRENEA:** _*Sneak each other a sly look* _

**JESSI:** _*Secretly takes out phone*_

**KARLA: **"Sure! The pic that shows nothing inappropriate should be in your messages, right. About. Now!"

_*All of their phones go off at the same time.*_

**DAMON:** _*Opens phone*_ "You got a _Supernatural_ tattoo!?"

**STEFAN: **"Hey isn't that the same one-"

**JESSI:** "Sam and Dean have on their chest's? You bet your ass they are!"

**RIC:** "I think it's kinda _sexy_."

**JER:** "It's _definitely_ sexy."

**DAMON:** "Total dis-respect to us."

**STEFAN:** "I think my brother and I finally agree on something."

**DEBRA:** "So let's talk about the Karla-Damon-Elena love triangle."

**JESSI:**_*Claps hands like a child*_ "Ha-ha-huh-ha-ha-ha!"

**KARLA:** "Seriously?"

**JESSI: **"HA!"

**DEBRA:** "Anyway, in a recent interview, VampiraStessi said that the triangle should come to an end soon."

**DARLA:** _*Turn heads to VS.*_ "Really?"

**VS:** "Well not soon-soon. We still need to build those Darla moments, we need to show a real relationship that people will enjoy to watch, they need to be that true love story that never ends, which is so hard to do. Elena right now is in the way of their relationship, and they need to overcome that compilcation together in a realistic way or this story will turn to trash that no one wants to read."

**DEBRA: **"Well said. Is there any chance of the girls ending up with someone other than a Gilbert or a Salvatore brother?"

**RIC:** _*Sits up straight in his seat very dramatically, and clears his throat.*_

**EVERYONE:** _*The whole gang laughs at the scene*_

**VD:** "The way we are seated, skip over one person and that's who you end up with."

**DAMON:** "So Jessi and Ric. That means Stefan and Karla. It rotates back around and I end up with VD, and VS hits it up with Jer. Interesting..."

**DEBRA:** "Maybe that should be the seating order next time."

**VD:** "I think if we tried to answer that question right now, it would be a really horrible answer. But there will be more characters, some guys, that will be in a few chapisodes every now and then. I don't know, I guess we will just have to wait and see."

**DEBRA:** "Okay, so you guys haves done the next few chapisodes, correct?"

**JESSI:** "Yeah we are aware of what's going down in the next 7 or 8 chapisodes."

**DEBRA:** "So can you tell us of any plot twists that are to come? We know Jessi just wants to alter everything, and Karla gets dragged along side her."

**JESSI:** "That's really hard, because we can't exactly say."

**VS: **"What we can tell you is there will be a road trip in the future."

**VD:** "Yes, and we have included some funny moments with Jessi and her obsession with _Supernatural,_ so we have been playing off with a few ideas for that. In fact right now we have a story that is in the works called "**SUPERNATURAL NINJA SIDEKICKS**" where Jessi and Karla are collage age, they never got sucked into _the Vampire Dairies_ dimension, and instead they find themselves in the Supernatural universe. In _SOO1DBITN_, the girls have to take drastic measures to alter the reality of it, in _SNS_, just them being there has screwed everything up, yet kept it the same."

**DEBRA:** "That's awesome, I know a lot of people are looking forward to it since so many people have already fallen in love with the duo that is Team Crenea. How many season of _Supernatural_ would you have to have seen?"

**VS:** "Only the first two, though all seven seasons are on Netflix. If you love TVD, _Supernatural_ will blow your freaking minds."

**STEFAN:** "Were you paid to sponsor them or something?"

**DAMON:** "Yeah, like _hello_!? Sitting _right_ here!"

**JESSI:** "What? Did you two think you were the only hot brothers on CWTV?"

**KARLA:** "Yeah, and come on. Get a grip and quit being such big babies about it."

**DEBRA:** "Alright, just one more question before I let you go to the fans, on the show, Rebekah was daggered many times and was kept hidden from us. I see Jessi and Karla have taken a liking to her. Does this mean any of Klaus's siblings are welcomed as well? Will they even make an appearance, because this isn't CWTV any more, it's developed into your own show, so what can you tell us about the Originals and Team Crenea's future together?"

**JESSI:** "Wow. Saved the best for last I see. Umm, I think Karla and I have a soft spot for the Originals, so maybe down the road, yeah. Or at least I hope so."

**VS:** "I couldn't have said it any better."

**DEBRA:** "Alright then, very secretive huh? Anyway, moving on to the fans! Who's up first?"

**A/N:** **ALRIGHT! YOUR TURN! IT'S ALL UP TO YOU! Just leave any silly, crazy, awesome, awkwardly hilarious, serious, funny, any kind of questions! They are all welcomed! If you want to give virtual gifts to your favorites characters, you can!** **You can even request a character to join the stage! Go all out and have fun! IT'S A VIRTUAL CON, AND IT'S FREE! (; LOL**

**ALSO! Please tell me about the pairings!** _**Jessi/Jer? Stefan/Jessi? Damon/Karla? Maybe even a little Dalaric fluff? A **__**Destiel appearance?(; (; YOU NAME IT &&I JUST MIGHT DO IT!**_

_**LEAVE IT IN YOUR REVIEW SO I CAN &WILL INCLUDE YOU AND WHAT YOU OFFER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!(;**_

_**~~VAMPIRASTESSI**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! What's up you guys? Anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews! They make me fan-girl! Now on with another fun chapter! (Sorry It's late, I've been trying to post since Saturday night, but we just got a crappy snow storm, and connection's been real bad.)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We only own our OCs, and our story SOO1DBITN. We do not own Paley Fest, TVD, SPN, The Reviewers, or Debra Brinaum.**

**BLOOPERS, INTERVIEWS&CONS**

**FOR: "****SUCKED OUT OF ONE DIMENSION, BLEEDING IN THE NEXT****"**

**PALEY FEST: FIRST CONVENTION, CHAPTER 1, PART 2.**

**DEBRA: **"Ahh! A line is forming!" _*holds ear*_ "Wait- What? But, sir, I don't think that is such a good- Okay sir. Yes." _*pauses*_ "Alright, looks like the first several fans in line are the lucky ones, they get to ask their questions in private, and backstage with the stars!"

**DAMON:** "Why?"

**DEBRA:** "We have run out of time, a _Destiel_ _Supernatural _fanfic is up to the stage next."

**JESSI: **"Did you say _Supernatural_?" _*fangirls out*_

**KARLA: **"Uh-oh, get her out of here before she explodes."

***Security escorts everyone (including the first 7 fans) into a back stage room held for the _Sucked out of one dimension, bleeding in the next _stars.***

**JESSI:** _*On her way back stage, she escapes form the group, and runs around the corner where she finds, "Castiel Novak" and "Dean Winchester," waiting to be called on stage, and she hugs the life out of them*_

**DEAN AND CAS:** **O**.o

**CAS (Giving his sexy and confused signature head tilt):** "Where did this affectionate creature come from?"

**DEAN:** "I don't know, should I spray her with holy water?"

**JESSI:** "I'm not a demon, or a monster, I swear! I just love you guys!"

**DEAN:** "Thank you, but ugh, we have a show to do, soooo if you don't mind..."

**CAS: **_*pats Jess' head*_ "Dean, I want her to stay. I kind of like her, I think I'll keep her as a pet."

**DEAN:** "Cas, she's human-"

**CAS:** "She is? No human is this beautiful with such a lovely red coat of hair."

**STEF:** _*pulls Jess off of them*_ "We have to go Jessi."

**JESS:** "Debbie-downer! Cassie, you can keep me as a pet, human or not! Adopt me!?"

**CAS:** "I think I just might."

**JESS:** "Yay!"

**STEFAN: **"Sorry, not happening. She belongs to VampiraStessi, and we have to go Jess."

**JESSI:** _*sad*_ "May I have a few pictures please?"

**DEAN:** "Of course, anything for the fans."

**JESS:** _*tosses Stef her phone*_ "Take pictures of us."

**STEF:** _*Takes pictures and then drags Jess away.*_

**JESS: **_*shouts down the hall as she's being pulled away from Dean and Cas*_ "Tell Sammy I'll love him forever!"

**DEAN:** _*yells back*_ "Ugh, will do!"

**~~IN BACK ROOM RESERVED FOR _SOO1DBITN _CAST~~**

**EVERYONE: **_*looks around for Jess and Stef*_

**JESSI: **_*enters room*_ "Party's here!"

**KAR: **"Who are you, Snooki?"

**JESS:** "No smart-ass, but wouldn't that be a major plot twist!?"

**DAMON:** "And a creepy ass one."

**JESSI: **"Why? What's wrong with my girl Snooks?"

**DAMON:** "..."

**JER: **"Ugh, guys? We have company." *_points to fans from the line, that are sitting together on a couch*_

**JESS: **"Oh! Hi! And welcome to our torture lair!"

**KAR:** "Don't scare them off!"

**JESSI:** _*trying to control Kar, she says in a mysterious voice* _"These are not the Jedi's you are looking for!" _*moves hands around in Kar's face in a very freaky fashion*_

**KAR:** _*slaps Jess' hands away*_ "Stop that! No more _Star Wars_ references!"

**JESS:** _*shrugs shoulders in acceptance*_ "What-eve. That's pretty much the only one I know anyway, aside from the obvious _'Luke I am your father.'_"

**ELENA:** _*drags Stef to sit next to her on the couch with Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah and Tyler.*_

**BEKAH: **_*goes to the love seat by the other couch that has (In order) Karla, Damon, Jessi, Ric, and_ _Jer sitting on it*_ "Thank god you finally showed! I can't stand these imbeciles!"

**V2: **_*see's there is no where to sit*_

**VS:** "Ehh- Guess we will just hit up the snack bar until we are needed."

**VD: **"Agreed! I'm starved!"

**JESS:** " Me too! Bring me back some _Skittles_! Or some _Cadbury Creme Eggs_! Or! No! Wait! _HOT CHEETOS_!"

**KAR:** "No! No _Cheetos_! Never again!"

**JESS:** _*looks all sad and gives Karla an angelic puppy dog face*  
_

**KAR:** "How do you do that!?"

**JESS: **"One. Word... _Castiel._"

**KAR:** "It's extremely creepy how well you've mastered that look."

**JESSI: **_*smirks*_

**KAR:** "And now you resemble Damon."

**DAMON:** "I take that to offense! I am way more sexy!"

**JESS:** "I beg to differ!"

**RIC:** "I second that!"

**DAMON:** _*whines*_ "Ric! You're suppose to be on my side!"

**BEKAH:** "As amusing as this is, you have some questions to answer."

**JESSI:** "Oops... Where's the order list?"

**JER:** "I have it, and it says that... Salvatore-Winchesterlove is up first."

**SALVATORE-WINCHESTERLOVE (A/N: Best name ever BTW):** "Where is Elijah?"

**ELIJAH:** _*pops out of nowhere*_ "Right here!"

**JESSI:** _*laughs*_ "Awesome timing!"

**KAR: **_*WTF? face*_

**DAMON:** _*smirks*_

**BEKAH:** **O**.o

**JER: O**.o

**RIC: O**.o

**KLAUS:** **O**.o _-_ :(

**TYLER: O**.o

**CAROLINE: O**.o

**STEFAN:** **O**.o

**ELENA: :**D

**ELENA: **"Hi Elijah!"

**ELIJAH: **"Good evening Elena and friends-"

**JESSI:** "_Yeah_, I'm not really her friend, _per say_... In fact Karla and I _kind of, sort of, maybe_... want to rip her arm off and beat her with the bloody end of it."

**ELENA: O**.o**!**

**BEKAH:** "I don't particularly like her either..."

**DAMON:** "And I haven't been very sweet on her lately..."

**ELENA:** "Well then." **:**(

**ELIJAH: **"Let's move onto the lovely fan, shall we?"

**ELENA:** "Elijah, you like me right?"

**ELIJAH:** "..."

**ELENA: :**'(

**JESSI:** "_And_... Moving on, you were saying?"

**SALVATORE-WINCHESTERLOVE:** "Yes, Elijah, what is your hair secret? I'm dying to know!"

**ELIJAH:** "I condition regularly, and I am- How does miss Lady Gaga say?- born this way baby."

**JESSI:** _*laughs out loud*_

**KAR: **_*wipes away tears*_ "No wonder we love you!"

**DAMON: **_*mumbles*_ "It wasn't that funny..."

**SALVATORE-WINCHESTERLOVE:** "Also, Stefan, do you get your hair styled by Edward from Twilight?"

**DAMON:** _*cracks up*_ "Okay, now that was funny!"

**ELENA: **"No, it's kind of over done."

**JESSI:** _*glares at Elena*_ "Don't insult the fans! Every one else found it humorous." _*says to Salvatore-Winchesterlove*_ "She's just jealous of your awesomeness."

**STEF: O**.o "Umm... No he... he doesn't style my hair for me..."

**JESSI:** "What's with the hesitation Stef?"

**DAMON: **"Regardless, you did steal it from him."

**STEFAN:** _*frowns*_

**SALVATORE-WINCHESTERLOVE: **"Damon, I love you! Karla, please give him a kiss for me!"

**DAMON: **_*smirks* _"Thank you, and now I defiantly love you back."

**KARLA:** _*kisses her hand and pats Damon on the cheek*_

**DAMON: **"Hey! That doesn't count!"

**JESS:** _*pretends to think it over* _"Yeah... I'm gonna let it count."

**DAMON:** "I don't recall anyone asking you."

**JESSI:** "I don't recall anyone else rejecting my official determination."

**DAMON: :**p

**JESSI: :**p

**KAR:** _*shakes head*_ "Children."

**JESS AND DAMON:** _*turn to Karla*_ **:**p

**KAR:** "Oh yeah well... Right back at you!" **:**p

**DAMON: :**p

**JESS: :**p

**KAR: :**p

**RIC: :**p

**ELIJAH: :**p

**KAR: O**.o

**JESS: O**.o

**DAMON: O**.o

**RIC: O**.o

**ELIJAH: x**D

**JER: O**.o "Um, thank you for your questions!"

**SALVATORE-WINCHESTERLOVE: **"Your welcome! By the way, I am Team Gilesta!" _*winks and sits back down*_

**JER:** "_Okay then._.. tvdfan4life, you're up next!"

**TVDFAN4LIFE:** "Okay, I come baring gifts, but first, Klaus, Caroline, just make out and get the sexual tension over with already!"

**KLAUS: x**D

**CAROLINE:** **O**.o - **=_=**

**TYLER: _* **

**TVDFAN4LIFE:** "As for Jer and Jess, GET MARRIED!"

**JER: O**.o - **=_=**

**JESS: O**.o - **=_=**

**STEFAN: _***

**ELENA: **_*at_ _Stef* _ **_***

**STEF: :**0

**TVDFAN4LIFE:** "As for my gifts, Jer, I love you, so here is a teddy bear!"

**JER: **"Whoa, cool! It has a video game controller on it! Thanks!"

**JESS: **_*snickers* _"Dork."

**JER:** "What was that?"

**JESS:** "Oh... Nothing of importance."

**TVDFAN4LIFE: **"For Jess, I give you a Supernatural Sam Winchester doll!"

**JESS: **_*freaks out*_ "No-Way! I've always wanted one of those! OMG he has his same haircut from season one! Thanks!"

**JER: **_*snickers*_ "Dork."

**JESS:** "What was that?"

**JER:** "Oh... Nothing of importance."

**JESS: :**(

**JER: x**D

**JESS: :**p

**KAR:** "What is up with all the faces today?"

**JESS: **_*shrugs*_

**TVDFAN4LIFE: **"And my last gift goes out to Alaric. Ric, here is Jenna, I brought her back from the dead and gift wrapped her for you! Do with her whatever you please." _*winks*_

**JENNA:** _*appears out of a box*_

**EVERYONE:** "JENNA!" **x**D

**RIC: **_*takes Jenna to another room to do what he pleases...*_

**DAMON: **"Yay! Go Ric!"

**KAR:** "Okay... Thanks for all the awesome questions, and gifts... that I didn't get." _*sad*_

**TVDFAN4LIFE: **"Your welcome!" _*sits back down*_

**JER:** "Next on the list is... MockingjayAnnieCresta."

**MOCKINGJAYANNIECRESTA: **"First, I'd like to say, Jessi, thank you for being so awesome!"

**JESS: **_*smirks*_ "Your welcome." **;)**

**MOCKINGJAYANNIECRESTA:** "But, choose Jer soon, 'cause I don't want you to fade like Elena."

**JESS:** "Noted, but that's not really up to me if I choose Jer or not."

**ELENA:** "Hey! Stefan, stand up for me!"

**STEFAN:** "..."

**MOCKINGJAYANNIECRESTA: **"Damon, I love you!" _*blows him a kiss*_

**DAMON:** _*smirks* _"And, I love you back." **;)**

**MOCKINGJAYANNIECRESTA: **"Jer, give Jessi this, " _*hands him a 'guide and notebook to all diabolical plans'*_ "And she will love you forever!"

**JER:** _*hands it to Jess*_

**JESS:** "I don't know about forever, but... I'm being persuaded, and it just might work. Then again, it's not up to me."

**MOCKINGJAYANNIECRESTA: **"Stefan, Elijah huh? Interesting."

**STEFAN: **"What!? No! That was a joke!"

**ELIJAH: **"You sure about that, mate?"

**STEF: O**.o

**ELIJAH: x**D

**KAR:** "Is Elijah on drugs?"

**JESSI: **"I don't know, but whatever he's on, I want it."

**MOCKINGJAYANNIECRESTA: **"Karla, get with Damon already."

**DAMON:** "_Yeah_ _Karla_, get with me already."

**KAR:** "That's up to the writers..."

**DAMON:** "And they can fall into my charms _very_ easily." _*smirks*_

**MOCKINGJAYANNIECRESTA: **"V2: I don't know Supernatural, but now I'm going to watch it, I just had to look up the tattoo's and dannnngggg those boys are fine! So THANK YOU! Love your awesome stories!"

**KAR:** "I will be sure to tell them!" **:**) "Those boys are FAH, right!?"

**JESSI:** "FAH? As in fat as hell!?"

**KAR: **_*laughing her ass off*_

**JESS:** "What?"

**KAR:** "No... It means _FINE_ as hell!"

**JESS:** "Ohhhh... Oops."

**MOCKINGJAYANNIECRESTA: **"My final question is for Elena. Why are you so irritating? Die already."

**ELENA: :**'( "You die already!" **:**'(

**JESSI:** "You didn't answer the question Elena."

**ELENA: **"Shut up!"

**JESS:** _*snickers*_

**KAR:** "Thank you for your questions, and gift."

**MOCKINGJAYANNIECRESTA: **_*sits down*_

**JER:** "Alright... next is... Jamie."

**JAMIE:** "I'm so STESSI, sorry but the whole idea of Jess having to chase down Stef, just as Klaus chases down Care is so romantic and perfect." (**:**

**JESS:** **O**.o - **=_=**

**STEF:** **O**.o - **=_=**

**JER: _* **

**KLAUS:** **x**D

**CAROLINE: O**.o - **=_=**

**TYLER: _* **

**JAMIE:** "Alaric, I LOVE YOU!"

**DAMON: **"I'll make sure he gets that."

**JER:** "_Okay_... Thank you for... that. Next is .37, who has some awesome opinions."

** .37:** "I think there should be a little protective brother action going on... like maybe Matt gets this protective urge for Jessi or Karla because he see's a little of his sister in one of them or something... Jessi and Jer would be totally awesome with a jealous Stefan and then an angry Elena at Stefan's jealousy. That would be awesome! Damon and Karla would be great! Maybe Klaus gets in the way and does a little flirting with Karla and Damon comes to the rescue or something... I don't know... totally awesome so far!"

**JESSI:** "Yeah! AWESOME idea! By the way... where is Matt!? Shouldn't he be here!?"

**KAR:** "Yeah, where is he!?"

**JER:** "Stuck doing extra shifts at the grill. Someone ordered a thousand burgers for some party they are throwing at the University not to far from Mystic Falls."

**DAMON: **_*smirks*_

**JESSI:** "Hey! You stole that from Sponge Bob! Classic joke though."

**DAMON AND JESS:** _*high five*_

**STEFAN:** _*says to Damon* _"I thought that was our thing?"

**DAMON: **_*shrugs*_

**KAR:** "Your idea's are rocking awesome, I'll make sure the writers take it into consideration." **:**)

**KLAUS:** "No offense Karla, sweetheart, but I'm just not that into you."

**JESSI:** _*says like Michael Kelso (Ashton Kutcher) from That 70s Show*_ "Bbuuuurrrrrnnnn!"

**JER: **"Thanks for your time into putting such thought into your review. Moving on to... Guest. No Name is what we will call this fan, since we were just talking about Sponge Bob."

**JESS:** "YES! I loveeeee Sponge Bob references!"

**JER: **_*smirks*_ "I know."

**STEFAN:** _*glares at Jer* __**_* **__  
_

**NO NAME:** "First off, Damon, that was me who screamed I LOVE YOU in the crowd! You love me back YAY!"

**DAMON:** _*smirks* _"That I do."

**NO NAME:** "My question is for Jessi, for she is far more talented than the others."

**KAR:** "Sitting _right_ here!"

**NO NAME: **"I have found a copy of an old résumé of yours," _*smirks wickedly*_ "the same one you used to audition for this story."

**JESS:** "Wait-What the _hell_ do you have!?"

**NO NAME:** "Some of the special talents listed here, are umm... _very_ impressive."

**JESSI:** _***takes résumé from No Name***_ "Holy shit, this is from like 7 years ago."

**DAMON:** "Yeah, 7 years ago Jessica was an um-employed fictional character, and when you're an um-employed fictional character period, you _make-shit-up_."

**JESSI:** "Um... I'm sorry, _dick-head_, but I did do a regional fan fiction commercial, supporting Taco Bell."

**JESS: **"It's listed here." _*said at same time as Damon says...*_

**DAMON: **"What are your- what are you-List your special skills."

**JESS:** "Ugh... Okay so..." _*reads list and cracks up laughing*_

**DAMON: **"Yeah, that's what I thought." _*motions his hands to bring the list to him*_

**JESS:** _*can't move from laughing to hard*_

**DAMON:** _*walks up to Jess and grabs the résumé*_

**JESS:** _*points over Damon's shoulder what to read*_

**DAMON:** _*reads and drops to his knees from laughing so hard*_

**JESS:** _*still laughing*_ "It literally says, and I'm quoting here-"

**DAMON:** _*his laugh interrupts her*_

**JESS: **_*laughs again*_

**DAMON: **"It says-"

**JESSI:** "Fallowing the story line."

**DAMON:** _*mocking Jessi*_ "Excuse me VampiraStessi and VampiraDarla, but if you are looking for a _great _fictional character to hire that will commit to your story, I do specialize-_-in fallowing the_ _story line._ Yup, it's listed _right there._"

**DAMON:** "That's so ridiculous! Obviously you have to fallow the story line if you want to be hired- why would someone put that? Especially under "Special Skills?""

**JESS: **"I don't know! Oh my god, read the second one-"

**DAMON:** "Umm-" _*laughs*_ "Master at Mario Kart on GameCube. Just why- why would you put that on there, you were looking for a J-O-B."

**DAMON:** "_Tibetan throat singing?_ What in the _hell_ is Tibetan throat singing?"

**DAMON:** "E.M.T certification?" _*pretends to fall to the floor as if he's just had a heart attack*_

**JESS:** _*walks over to him, and kicks his side a few times*_

**DAMON:** _*gets back up* (sarcastic)_ "_Wow you're good_."

**DAMON: **"_Appellation Clogging_?"

**JESSI:** "That's a lie."

**DAMON: **"Kayaking?"

**JESSI:** "Yeah I can-"

**DAMON:** "Yeah and I'm pretty sure anyone who can _row_ can kayak."

**DAMON: **"Horse back riding?"

**JESS: **"Well, no."

**DAMON:** "I also see under 'what makes you a good person to hire,' you put: Have never trapped a man, and frequently watches _Hannah Montana_."

**DAMON:** "So watching _Hannah Montana_, makes you a good person now? Someone buy me the DVD set and lets do this thing."

**JESSI: **"It was like around 7 years ago, and I was 10 or 11!"

**DAMON:** "Under special skills, I see you've put, 'toy car _murder_-cycle license.' Um, I'm pretty sure it's _motor_cycle Jess."

**DAMON:** "_Bicycle Touring_? I'm pretty sure that's just called _bicycling._"

**JESSI: **"I put that I could _ride a bike_ as a _talent_!?"

**DAMON:** "Oh no, you said that, but you just made it sound extremely homo. "No, I don't ride a bike-_I bicycle tour_.""

**DAMON:** "Ice-Skating, and accents. Alright, fine I'll give you that... Oh and furniture building."

**DAMON:** "For those of you who don't know, I guess 7 year old children can be certified in carpentry. I mean I have never sat, nor would I sit on a chair Jess built when she was 7, but hey, I guess that's just me."

**DAMON: **"Wait-You also have, 'The 5 membership card,' what's that?"

**JESS: **"I'd rather not say..."

**DAMON: **"Jess..." **:/**

**JESSI:** "Ugh... It's a specail card you get when you've hosted SNL five times."

**DAMON: **"That's obviously a huge lie."

**JESS: **"Yeah..."

**DAMON: **"Alright, that was entertaining." _*hands back résumé*_

**JESSI:** _*her and Damon sit back down on the couch.*_

**ELENA:** "I didn't understand the first one."

**KARLA:** "We are all fictional characters right? Well, if you want to be created and used for the story the author has thought of, once you're in the story, that's it, it's all about the authors decisions from there on out, the characters have no say because now the authors own them, correct? So _why_, in the _world_ would someone put "_fallows the story line_" as a specail skill, they have no choice but to. Sort of like an actor specializing in 'acting on camera' that's the whole reason you are being hired in the first place."

**ELENA: **"Oh. That's not very funny."

**DAMON: **_*mumbles to Jess*_ "I thought it was, but whatever, Queen Elena has spoken so we must agree with her royal bitchy-ness right?"

**JESSI:** _*snickers and whispers it to Jer*_

**STEF:** _*laughs from Vamp hearing*_

**JER:** _*chuckles*_ "Thank you, No Name."

**No Name:** _*sits back down*_

**JER:** "Aright, up next is-"

**JESSI:** "I want to do it."

**JER:** "I mean I have kind of been reading the names the whole time so, but I guess if you want to switch it up a bit-"

**JESSI:** _*grabs list from Jer*_ "I do."

**JESSI: **"Okay, last but not least is Maxon4life. Maxon as in _Prince Maxon_? I loved _The Selection_, awesome name."

**KAR: **"Yeah, really great book, and the actor who is going to play him in the upcoming CWTV series, is _totally_ cute."

**JESSI:** "Did the second book come out yet?"

**KARLA:** "No, it comes out April 23rd."

**JESSI:** "Damn. Anyway, your questions?"

**MAXON4LIFE:** "I do have a few. Everyone; What's your favorite movie and song/band/artist? Favorite snack and/or food item? Favorite YouTube video?"

**JESSI:** "Easy. Favorite movie, "Catch me if you can" staring Leonardo DiCaprio and Tom Hanks. Band- Florence and The Machine, though Set It Off is really good too. Favorite song would have to be Swan Song or Plastic Promises by Set It Off. Favorite snack, defiantly Skittles. And right now my favorite YouTube video would be... I don't know, anything by Shane Dawson, or anything related to Supernatural. Though the video of Mathew Perry on Ellen of him telling his silly joke is pretty dang funny."

**KAR:** "Mathew Perry, as in Chandler from F.R.I.E.N.D.S?"

**JESS:** "The very one."

**KARLA: **"Well, I'll have to look that up... But, I don't really have a favorite movie, or band, but I do love the song "A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope." YouTube... not really my thing, unlike my cast mates, I don't have such extensive time, to watch five-hundred five minute videos so..."

**JESSI:** "Shut up." **:**p

**KAR:** **:**p

**DAMON: **"That's classified information... but I do love pickles and whiskey."

**KLAUS: **"YouTube?"

**CAROLINE:** "_Seriously_? How do you _not_ know what that is?"

**TYLER: **"It's 'cause he's an old man."

**JESS: **"Shut your cake hole Tyler."

**KLAUS:** "Yeah Ty."

**TYLER:** "Don't call me that."

**ELENA:** "Well my favorite-"

**JESSI: **"Yeah, no one cares."

**JER: **"She's still my sister Jess, take it easy, you've picked on her enough today."

**JESSI:** "Ugh... Fine."

**STEFAN: **"My favorite movie... Interview with a Vampire-"

**DAMON: **"Really, Stefan, really!?"

**STEF:** "What? It's a classic."

**JESS: **"Yeah and Brad Pitt is in it."  
**  
STEFAN:** "What are you implying?"

**KAR: **"She's not implying anything, just simply stating a fact..."

**STEF: **"Why does it sound like there's some kind of double meaning?"

**DAMON:** "Is there _suppose_ to be some underline to it Stef?"

**STEFAN: **"What!? No."

**ELIJAH:** "He's moved on from me?" _*pops a pill*_

**JESS:** "I think the goodie-two-shoes Original Vampire has finally discovered human temptations."

**KAR: **"I hate to say so Elijah, but yes I think Brad Pitt is his new lover."

**STEFAN:** "I knew there was a double meaning."

**DAMON: **"No denial Steffy?"

**STEF:** "Steffy?"

**JESS: **"I think that's an adorable nickname."

**DAMON:** "It was meant to be embarrassing, not adorable."

**STEF: **"Guys, I'm not gay."

**DAMON:** "Your hair screams otherwise."

**KAR: **"Ya know Steffy, de Nail is not just a river in Egypt."

**JESSI: **"I always thought vampires weren't gender specific..."

**DAMON: **"Wouldn't know, guess it was just the way we were raised."

**KLAUS:** "Most vampires are gender specific... But that doesn't mean he can't be gay."

**STEFAN: **"Is today national pick on Stefan day our what? 'Cause I didn't get the memo."

**DAMON: **"Everyday is national pick on Stefan day, Steffy."

**JER: **"Did everyone answer the question?"

**JESS:** "I- Don't remember... Oh well, who's next?"

**JER:** "That's it, Maxon4life was the last reviewer."

**CAROLINE:** "So... What do we do now?"

**KAR: **"We star in another chapisode for the story I guess."  
**  
JESS:** "Sounds good. Or we could all go home and get on Face Book."

**REBEKAH:** "How come I only spoke, like, twice in all this?"

**A/N: That's right guys! Next chapter is TVD chatting on Face Book!** **Think they're bad now? Imagine what they'll say behind computer screens... 0;)**

REVIEW!(:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! What's up you guys? Anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews! They make me fan-girl! Now on with another fun chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We only own our OCs, and our story SOO1DBITN. We do not own TVD or SPN.**

CHAPTER 2: The One With All The Facebook EXTREME Chat Rooms

_Usernames: (Because this FB, is FB, but only with my own little twist, aka, Facebook EXTREME)_

spnluv4sammybaby: (Jessica Cresta)  
blondebombshell: (Karla Renea)  
xboxgamingmaster81: (Jeremy Gilbert)  
sexycrow69: (Damon Salvatore)  
forestcreatureshateme: (Stefan Salvatore)  
vampirebarbie: (Caroline Forbes)  
cast-a-spell-on-you: (Bonnie Bennett)  


_americanboynextdoor: (Mathew Donovan)  
prettyandperfect: (Elena Gilbert)  
touch-my-hair-prepare2die: (Elijah Mikaelson)  
huntingyoudown: (Alaric Saltzman)  
shopping4lovee: (Rebekah Mikaelson)  
gingershavesouls2: (Jenna Gilbert)  
hybridkingbowdown2me: (Niklaus Mikaelson)  
fangedwolverine: (Tyler Lockwood)  
.heels.b!tch: (Katherine Pierce)_

(*)  
  
_spnluv4sammybaby _has signed on and created a chat room.  
_sexycrow69_ has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_touch-my-hair-prepare2die_ has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_blondebombshell_ has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_cast-a-spell-on-you _has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_gingershavesouls2_ has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_shopping4lovee _has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
**  
**_**spnluv4sammybaby: **__hells yeah! I'm bomb b*tch!_  
_**sexycrow69: **__no one who calls themselves bomb, are bomb.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ I said that cuz you all joined my chat room, dick head._  
**sexycrow69:** _thank you for noticing that I have one. you having fun down there? (;_

spnluv4sammybaby _has virtually punched _sexycrow69 _and touched_ touch-my-hair-prepare2die_'s_ _hair._

_**touch-my-hair-prepare2die: **__prepare2die.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ I was born prepared! Bring it org. vamp!  
__**blondebombshell:**_ _Damon, that was disgusting. Jess, you eat candy today? I will check...  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Wow. way to release my secret identity Kar.  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ we all knew it was you.  
__**shopping4lovee:**_ _yeah. it's kinda obvious.  
__**blondebombshell:**__ You did! All of my stored snack candy for emergency's are gone! Dammit Jess, gummy bears were in there!  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ i didn't know it was... never mind, i get it now.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__what? Kar i did eat- I mean i didn't eat your candy... new topic... seriously bennett? "cast-a-spell-on-you" really?  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ i dont know what you're talking about, it's a song._

cast-a-spell-on-you _has posted 'Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost- Hex Girls' to _spnluv4sammybaby_'s profile._

_**sexycrow69: **__all of your names are ridiculous, mines the only cool one. well karla's is pretty cool 2 i guess.  
__**blondebombshell:**__ Thanks, but would it kill all of you to type properly!? BRB.  
__**touch-my-hair-prepare2die:**__ I will find you Jessica, and when I do...  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Oh! I'm so scared! (sarcasm FYI) Bite me, b*tch._

touch-my-hair-prepare2die _has logged off._

_**sexycrow69:**__ 1, 2, 'Lijah's coming for you...  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__Shut your cake hole Damon.  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ I'm having sort of a 'welcome back from the dead me' party at my house, you guys in?  
__**sexycrow69:**__ Will there be food, alcohol, pickles?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ And candy?  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ Of course! I'm only 26.  
__**sexycrow69: **__26 you say? You look 20, gorgeous. Hey there, Jenna. (;  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ Am I welcome?  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ Rebekah, No Klaus, ever. And, really Damon?  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ Deal.  
__**sexycrow69:**__ Yes really. We should get together more often. Beauty like you should be seen by the equal amount of beauty that is me. (;  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ Damon, no.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ So... Um Damon, 'member that one time when I told you how awesome and sexy you are? haha? *nervous*  
__**sexycrow69:**_ _Elijah found you?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Yup. He wont stop knocking. Oh and, REJECTED, REJECTED, YOU JUST GOT REJECTED! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D REJECTED!(:  
__**sexycrow69: **__We will see about that. Jenna's officially on my list. Karla with you?  
__**gingershavesouls2: **__Really? Damn. I'll just send my sexy vampire hunter of a boyfried to come kick your ass(;  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ In her room, why? Jen, Damon doesn't want Ric to do that. Though he does want him touching those kinds of places(; Didn't you know that they are secret lovers?  
__**sexycrow69: **__NEVER in a million years! Jenna you win this battle but the war is not over; we will be right over. Damon to the rescue!  
_**_gingershavesouls2_**_: Well that was an interesting, yet really sexy image.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Dickhead, Really? You are not Batman. Jen, isn't it? (;  
__**sexycrow69: **__Want my help or not?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__Ugh... Damon to the rescue. I guess.  
_  
sexycrow69_has logged off._

_**blondebombshell:**_ _Back guys. I stashed more candy in a new place, a place Jess wouldn't think of, nor touch. && Whoa... I missed a lot. Damon's coming over?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__Apparently. I will find that candy.  
__**blondebombshell:**__ You do realize he will only help you in return for a favor right? And just go buy your own candy!  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Yeah, but it will prob be some sort of love thing about you. And, no!  
__**blondebombshell:**__ its 'probably' do u realy wnts all us2strt tlkin lyk dis?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Ugh... No... Nice topic avoider BTW._

**(*) 15 minutes later (*)**

_**blondebombshell:**__ OMG I AM JUST SO MADLY IN LOVE WITH DAMON THAT I JUST MIGHT EXPLODE!  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Ugh, Kar, you alright?  
__**blondebombshell:**__ If what you mean by alright is OMG I AM JUST SO MADLY IN LOVE WITH DAMON THAT I JUST MIGHT EXPLODE! Then, yes, I am alright.  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ She okay?  
__**shopping4lovee: **__She off her rocker or what?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Yeah, Damon hacked her.  
_  
blondebombshell _has changed her username to_ Damon's-sexy-lover.

_**Damon's-sexy-lover:**__ Damon would do no such thing. He is a very sexy, very sweet, nice, charming Sex-God that should be treated with respect.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__GET OFF MY ACCOUNT DAMON!  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ I'm confused.  
__**gingershavesouls2: **__Ditto. What should the food be at the party?  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ I have an idea. PM me.  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ Kay.  
_  
sexycrow69 _has logged on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room._

_**sexycrow69:**__ KARLA, YOU GET OFF MY ACCOUNT!  
__**Damon's-sexy-lover:**__ Are we all hacking each other? It's like a technical 3-way. Hot. Now that's a real sexy image I'd like to make a reality. (; (; double wink!  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Jess Not till he get's off mine! Damon And change my name back!  
__**Damon's-sexy-lover:**__ Sorry, I can't do that, rules say 'no changing username for another 24 hours.' _

sexycrow69 _has changed his username to_ Unicorn-butt-f*cker.

_**Damon's-sexy-lover: **__NOT. COOL. Get off my account. Change my name back, NOW!  
__**Unicorn-butt-f*cker:**__ Sorry, I can't do that, rules say 'no changing username for another 24 hours.'  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ This won't end well._

Damon's-sexy-lover _has signed off._  
Unicorn-butt-f*cker _has been disconnected._  
spnluv4sammybaby _has logged off._

_Chat room signs over to_ cast-a-spell-on-you.

_**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ Well that was entertaining.  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ What was?  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ Read the previous conversation.  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ LMAO Unicorn-butt-f*cker!  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ I knew there was a reason as to why I chose her and Karla as my best friends.  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you: **__ Jenna My reaction exactly!  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ Think he'll kill her?  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ Nah, Kar won't let that happen.  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ True. How are they gonna get past Elijah? Anyway, I got to start cooking. See you guys at 7?  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ See ya Jenny:p  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ Later Jenna(:_

gingershavesouls2 _has signed off.  
__**  
shopping4love:**__ Play Mall World with me?  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ *shrugs* Why not?_

shopping4love _is online, but has exited the chat room._  
cast-a-spell-on-you _is online, but is no longer in the chat room.  
_  
**(*) One hour later** (*)  
_  
_forestcreatureshateme _has logged on and created a chat room._  
prettyandperfect _has logged on and entered _forestcreatureshateme_'s chat room._  
xboxgamingmaster81 _has logged on and entered _forestcreatureshateme_'s chat room._  
fangedwolverine _has logged on and entered _forestcreatureshateme_'s chat room._  
hybridkingbowdown2me _has logged on and entered _forestcreatureshateme_'s chat room._  
americanboynextdoor _has logged on and entered _forestcreatureshateme_'s chat room._

_**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ 'Sup peoples?  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ Okay?  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ What?  
__**prettyandperfect: **__Nothing, just an odd thing for you to say...  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ You would know.  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ What?  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Nothing, just I see you're trying to live up to your chat name is all.  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ Jer?  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Errrrr! Guess again.  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ *sighs* Jessica.  
__**xboxgamingmaster81: **__Ding! Ding! Ding! Ladies and gentleman, whores and sluts, we have a winner!  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ How'd you hack him?  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ 'Lena, sweetheart, 'how'd' is not correct. It's 'how did,' look it up. As for your question, simple, he left it on his computer and walked away. So I, being me, thought it would be fun to screw with you(;  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ You're at my house!? And in Jeremy's room!?  
__**xboxgaminmaster81: **__Really? What is he, 12? Duh I'm in his room, which he is not, so chill. And, YUP lots of people are here, without you(:  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ What do you mean by 'lots of people?'  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Exactly that. Ya' know, you're a shitty little Sherlock.  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ I mean WHY are they there, and who's there?  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Well why didn't you say so? Jenna's having a 'back from the dead' party. Bekah, Damon, Bonnie, Elijah, Kar, Jer, and Ric are all down stairs right now.  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ And I'm not invited? :(  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Did you get the memo?  
__**prettyandperfect: **__No...  
__**xboxgamingmaster81: **__Then... no.  
__**prettyandperfect: **__But why? She's my aunt!  
__**xboxgamingmaster81: **__Whom you got murdered.  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ But...  
__**xboxgaminmaster81: **__I mean, if you had just went with Damon's plan of becoming a vamp in the 1st place, that could have been avoided.  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ How'd you know that?  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Seriously, again with the 'how'd?' Oh, and he told Kar, and she told me, and I told everyone else, 'cause it's pretty hilarious.  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ My suffering is not funny!  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ That's why I said 'hilarious,' and Elena, miss 'prettyandperfect,' you often seem to forget that you are NOT the only one who's suffering. Everyone has issues, why are you more important? 'Cause you're the doppelganger? Personally, I prefer Kat.  
__**fangedwolverine:**__ BURN!  
_  
fangedwolverine _has posted 'Burn Baby Burn' to_ prettyandperfect_'s profile._

xboxgamingmaster81 _has sent a virtual high-five to _fangedwolverine.

_**forestcreatureshateme:**__ I don't know what to say...  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ RIPPPAAHHHH!  
__**americanboynextdoor: **__ Stefan Me either 'Steffy.' Haha.  
__**forestcreatureshateme: **__Damon tell you?  
__**americanboynextdoor:**__ No, Jay. That's how I got this screen name.  
__**forestcreatureshateme:**__ Jay?  
__**americanboynextdoor: **__Jess.  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Yeah I did(;  
__**forestcreatureshateme:**__ I thought you thought it was adorable?  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ And funny(;  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ RIPPPAAHHHH! I'm going going to keep typing that till someone replies.  
__**xboxgaminmaster81:**__ Oh, hey Santa Klaus, didn't see ya' there. What's up man?  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ Finally, some acknowledgement, even if it is extremely disrespectful. And, 'what's up?' well, right now it's currently the roof of my home, but normally it would be the sky. Why ask such a question?  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Dude, it's an expression. I was really asking you what you are doing. And don't answer by saying 'on face book extreme' 'cause I know that.  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ Oh, well then I'm drinking wine, waiting for a call from a friend.  
__**americanboynextdoor:**__ Klaus has friends?  
__**fangedwolverine:**__ Till he kills them.  
__**forestcreatureshateme:**__ I'm not dead yet. Well, technically.  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me: **__Are you implying that we are friends rippah?  
__**forestcreatureshateme: **__No, but we were.  
__**xboxgamingmaster81: **__Ugh, I gotta go. Later guyseudvbw1eycnijwndcmksd,cikncjroevq 'lds,cofinvujbfq msnvehvreihcjnwosakl,.;_

xboxgamingmaster81's web cam has been turned on.

_**prettyandperfect: **__What's going on?  
__**forestcreatureshateme: **__Lets watch and find out._

**(*) On Web Cam (*)**__

**Karla:** "Jess! What are you doing?"_  
_**Jessi: **"Nothing, and you know it's very rude to be in here without consult."  
**Karla:** "You're in here."  
**Jess:** "That's different. Matt and I are always chillen' with Jer in here."  
**Karla: **"Fine, but come down stairs, like right now."  
**Jessi:** "Why?"  
**Karla:** "'Cause Damon and Alaric are majorly drunk and are re-enacting the _Saturday Night Live _skit _'Weekly Update With Seth Meyers.' _Damon's playing _'Stephon- City Corespondent._' Ric is _'Seth Meyers.'"_  
**Jess:** "No way! Please tell me Jeremy's getting that on camera!"  
**Karla:** "And Jenna, Bekah, and Boonie. Which by the way, Bekah and Bonnie friends? I didn't see that coming."  
**Jessi:** "Why are we still standing here!? Lets get our ass's down stairs, STAT."

**(*) Back to chat (*)**

_**americanboynextdoor:**__ Yeah, I'm gonna go, 'cuz have you seen the way 'Stephon' acts towards Seth? He's all over him. Later._

americanboynextdoor _has logged off._

_**fangedwolverine:**__ That's just gross.  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ Damon drooling over Ric? He does that every day.  
__**forestcreatureshateme:**__ Can we not discuss my brothers sexual preferences?  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ It bother you mate? I've herd about you and Elijah.  
__**forestcreatureshateme: **__I am NOT into your brother like that!  
__**prettyandperfect: **__It would explain as to why you've been so distant lately.  
__**fangedwolverine:**__ Nah, I think that's 'cause of 'Jay.'  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ Unlikely, she's got that thing with Jeremy, and Stefan is in love with my brother after all.  
__**fangedwolverine:**__ Wanna bet Caroline on it?  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ I would never. Caroline is not a prize, she's a great beauty of light that's been given to the world and she should be treated as a Goddess.  
__**fangedwolverine: **__It's 'cause you know you would lose.  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ I was joking when I said Steffy was in love with 'Lijah. We really need a different font for that.  
__**forestcreatureshateme: **__Does everyone prefer that nickname!? I'm going to stake Damon after he and Ric finish fake making out!  
__**prettyandperfect:**__ Isn't it funny that Damon is playing a gay guy named 'Stephon' (pronounced Stef-phan) and Ric is Seth who kind of gives into it after a while? LOL 'Stephon,' kind of like 'Stefan.'  
__**fangedwolverine:**__ Yes Elena, we got that a long time ago. That's why Matt left. I'm just waiting for the video to make it online.  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ Yes, my little rouge agent will make sure it gets posted.  
__**forestcreatureshateme: **__Was I just ignored? I'm going to that party._

forestcreatureshateme _has signed off._

_**prettyandperfect:**__ I know you are kind of jerky Ty, but you are still the better choice for Care.  
__**fangedwolverine: **__Why thank you Elena!_

**_hybridkingbowdown2me: _**_ the-bitch-who-doesn't-understand-how-I-only-want-t he-best-for-God's-masterpiece-that-is-Caroline-For bes, Unbelievable. My phone call has just come in. By the way 'Ty' she only said that because she wants a friend._

hybridkingbowdown2me_ has logged off._

_**prettyandperfect:**__ Not true! Ignore him, he lies._  
_**fangedwolverine:**__ Wanna make out?_  
_**prettyandperfect: **__Okay!____I'll be right over._

prettyandperfect _has signed off.  
_fangedwolverine _has logged off._

**(*) 5 hours later (*)**

_spnluv4sammybaby _has signed on and created a chat room.  
_Unicorn-butt-f*cker_ has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_forestcreatureshateme_ has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_Damon's-sexy-lover _has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_cast-a-spell-on-you _has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_gingershavesouls2_ has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_shopping4lovee _has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_xboxgamingmaster81 _has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.  
_vampirebarbie_ has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room._  
hybridkingbowdown2me_ has signed on and entered _spnluv4sammybaby_'s chat room.

spnluv4sammybaby _has posted_ "SPOTTED BY TEAM CRENA: 'Lijah's Table Song Leads To Dalaric" _to her profile and has shared it with all of her contacts. _

**(*) SPOTTED BY TEAM CREANA: 'Lijah's Table Song Leads To Dalaric Video(*)**

**Elijah: **_*dancing on Jenna's kitchen table* _

**Jess: **"So going on Facebook... Kar, snap some pics."

**Kar:** "Way ahead of you!"

**Elijah:** "Oh! You ladies want a show? I could Magic Mike it up for you. I know Steffy would enjoy that."

**Jess: **"Please yes!"

**Stefan: **"I am NOT in love with Elijah!"

**Kar: **"Whatever you say, bro."

**Stef:**_ *growls*_

**Elijah:** _*strips and starts to sing*_ "My table! My table! Oh yeah it's my table! My table! Stefan wants to be this table! Cause it's my table! That's right! My table! My table! Oh yeah it's my table!"

**Jess:** "Oh dear God, he's freaking hot, but he needs to stop at his draws."

**Kar: **"Agreed. Though, whatever drug he took, I really want it!"

**Jess:** "Same!"

**Stef:** "For the last time, I am NOT in love with Elijah, and I do NOT want to be that table that Elijah is now... Oh my god he's butt naked, rubbing up against the table."_ *shields_ _eyes and runs away*_

**Jess:** _*whistles*_ "Yeah baby, just go for it Elijah!"

**Elijah:** _*making out with the table* _"Shhh. Don't tell Steffy Sweetheart that I'm with Mrs. Table."

**Karla: **"Mrs. Table?"

**Jess: **"Steffy Sweetheart?"

**Elijah: **"Shhh! Don't let her husband Mr. Fridge hear you!"

**Jenna: **"Hey! Get off my table you psycho! And there is no way a table would marry a fridge!"

**Jess:** "That's our cue to leave, let's go sneak up on Dalaric."

**Kar:** "Hells yeah!"

**Team Crenea:**_*walk down the hallway into the living room*_

**Dalaric: **_*drunk off their asses*_

**Damon:** "Ya' knows Sethy, I haved a-always found you to be, berry, I meants very a-tract-tive-uh-duh."

**Ric:** "That's cherry-berry-Gary-very nice-nice of yous Stephons. I felts the samed. You tight shirts drives meh krrr-aa-zay."

**Jess: **"I'm so loving this."

**Karla:** "Shhh! They might hear you!"

**Damon: **"Hehe! I just haves tee bestest ideas evah!"

**Ric:** "Are yous thinkings what I'm es thinkings?"

**Dalaric: **"PILLOW FIGHT!" _*girly giggles and screams*_

**Jess:** "Dammit! I thought they would make out!"

**Kar:** "Me too! But now that they have admitted they are attracted to each other in that sexual way, they will probably make out next time they get smashed."

**Jess: **"Let's hope so! Okay you guys, I have tons of more videos of this night, yet to be posted, I'm thinking of putting one up every Saturday! For suspense ya' know? Anyway I'm Jessica!"

**Kar: **"And I'm Karla!"

**Jess:** "And this has been..."

**Kar and Jess: **"SPOTTED BY TEAM CRENEA!"

**(*) End of video (*)**

Unicorn-butt-f*cker _has signed off. _

forestcreatureshateme, Damon's-sexy-lover, cast-a-spell-on-you, vampirebarbie, xboxgamingmaster81, shopping4lovee, gingershavesouls2, hybridkingbowdown2me, _as well as 15 others have liked_ spnluv4sammybaby's "SPOTTED BY TEAM CRENEA: 'Lijah's Table Song Leads To Dalaric," _video._

_**xboxgamingmaster81:** Best. Video. Ever. _

_**spnluv4sammybaby: **Yeah it is! Plenty more to come(;_

_**xboxgamingmaster81:** Ya' know Damon's going to try to destroy all of your videos._

_**spnluv4sammybaby: **PM me, and I will send them all to you so we can make hundreds of copies! (; _

_**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Sure thing(;  
__**vampirebarbie:**__ What the!? Where the hell was I?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__I told you about it at least 7 times. At least.  
__**vampirebarbie: **__Oh yeah huh? Sorry I've been a bit distracted lately.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__Gee I wonder why (sarcasm), It wouldn't have to do with a certain hybrid would it?  
__**vampirebarbie:**__ You mean Tyler?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Nope, and you and I both know, that he is not the first person that popped into your head just now.  
__**vampirebarbie:**__ I have to go shopping for the upcoming dance. I'll see ya' later._

vampirebarbie _has logged off.  
__**  
spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Well that was one way to avoid the subject.  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ I'll check on her.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Don't get all witchy (the rude, judgemental kind, and yes, pun-intended).  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ I am never that way.  
__**spnluv4samnybaby:**__ Debatable.  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ I am not!  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Agree to disagree.  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ I will dig up dirt on you.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__Try it. I have nothing to be ashamed of. I want to see what you come up with witchy, so good luck!(;  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you:**__ God, no wonder you and Damon don't get along. You're just alike.  
__**spnluve4sammybaby:**__ Take that back witch!  
__**cast-a-spell-on-you: **__How 'bout...? No. :p  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Hey! It's my thing to come up with funny, witty comments!_

cast-a-spell-on-you _has signed off._

_**Damon's-sexy-lover:**__ Why do you have to make everyone sign off?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Oh shut it Damon's b!tch. :p  
__**Damon's-sexy-lover:**__ Jerk-who-ate-all-my-candy, :p  
_  
Damon's-sexy-lover _has logged off._

_**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Okay, she just did that to prove a point.  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ What? #Mallworld  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Nevermid, 'sup Bekah?  
__**shopping4lovee: **__'sup?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ *face palm* What are you doing? *sighs*  
__**shopping4lovee:**__ I just got a text from Karla, she says... Oh. Why not? Jessica, you are making me sign off._

shopping4lovee _has logged off.  
__**  
spnluv4sammybaby: **__Well played Renea... well played.  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ You do know she can't see that, right?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__Not if I post it.  
_  
spnluv4sammybaby _has posted _"Well played Renea... well played." _to _Damon's-sexy-lover_'s wall._

_**gingershavesouls2:**__ She still can't see it till she logs back on.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__Damn technicalities.  
__**gingershavesouls2:**__ Just got a text from Karla... Hey Jess I got to go.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Jen! No! You too!?  
__**gingershavesouls2: **__She has a really good bribe. Sorry! #Mallworld  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ You can hash-tags on here? #Supernatural #Castiel #Angels # Destial #Love #SamWinchester # # # # # # # # # #_

gingershavesouls2 _has signed off.  
__**  
forestcreatureshateme:**__ Over doing it, just a bit there Jessi.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ OMG were you just sarcastic? #seriousvampireface haha I just got an idea(:  
__**forestcreatureshateme:**__ I'm not that serious...  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Ya' kinda are... #RulesOfEngagement #DavidSpade haha #awesome (;  
_  
spnluv4sammybaby _has hacked into_ forestcreatureshateme_'s profile and has changed his username to_ #seriousvampireface. __

_**#seriousvampireface:**__ What!? How did you do that!?  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ I'll never tell... xoxo Gossip Girl. #GossipGirl  
__**#seriousvampireface:**__ I can't change it back for 24 hours!  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ I think this new name suits you better(;  
__**#seriousvampireface:**__ I've just joined Karla. I'm texting her back to confirm.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ Wait, confirm what?_

_**#seriousvampireface **__has logged off._

_**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ What the hell is she offering?  
__**hybridkingbowdown2me:**__ Oops, seems like I forgot to sign off... Not really I just got that text from Karla.  
_  
hybridkingbowdown2me _has logged off he says it's because _spnluv4sammybaby _made him do so._

_**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ What the hell! Why is everyone leaving!?  
__**xboxgamingmaster81:**__ Because this text from Kar is very tempting.  
__**spnluv4sammybaby:**__ What's it say?  
xboxgamingmaster81: Come over, play Just Dance 4, and pig out on Chinese food with me and I'll tell you. We can figure out how to foil her plans together. (;  
__**spnluv4sammybaby: **__Deal! Be over soon(;_

xboxgamingmaster81 _has signed off._

spnluv4sammybaby _has changed prettyandperfect's username to _I'mAnEvilTroll_, and has locked _I'mAnEvilTroll_'s username._

spnluv4sammybaby _has locked her username in her settings._

spnluv4sammybaby _has logged off._

**A/N: There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed! Leave me ideas for upcoming chapters in the review section! Tell me what you thought in your review! All opinions are welcomed!**

**~~VampiraStessi**


End file.
